


Broken Mice or how Adam Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Cord

by litsasecret



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Valentine's Day, pro-gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litsasecret/pseuds/litsasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy in a sort of day-to-day vignette in which Tommy and Adam are professional Starcraft II gamers. Written for the <a href="http://cockliff.livejournal.com/4223.html">Cockliff Valentine's Day Challenge</a> prompt 3: teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Mice or how Adam Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Cord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glambini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambini/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Protoss Vs Zerg](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6632) by Glambini. 



> This is a coda to Glambini's fic. While I highly encourage you to read that fic first because it's epic win, all you really need to know is that in it, Adam and Tommy are professional Starcraft II gamers who live in a game house (basically gamer heaven) and have lots of sexual tension. (As is only right.) They happen to play opposing races in the struggle of good versus hive-minded evil, but that's not actually that relevant.

Adam listened to the sounds of shouting from the entertainment room with no small amount of smug superiority. Unlike the rest of his housemates, he preferred to never touch a console; not even for recreation. 

He knew Tommy was just as good at games with controllers as he was with keyboards, and that tiny little frown he wore when he was concentrating on anything intensely was worth enduring anything; well, anything but the assertion that Tommy could win using Princess Peach against all comers.

Adam smirked a little, remembering how good Tommy had looked when he’d made the bet, all snapping eyes and understated self-confidence. But he did need to unwind, and that meant avoiding competitive atmospheres,, so instead of joining the crowd, he double clicked the Baldur’s Gate loader on his desktop.

He waited the few seconds for his graphic card to remember what 800 by 600 really was, and then he went back in to the story. His ranger kept dying violently in the travel screens, because some god of motherfucking _irony_ had coded those, but he had finally regained admission to Candlekeep, so other than the occasional (and totally unfair) death by dire wolf, he was doing pretty well.

He was pretty involved in choosing conversational options, so Tommy sneaking back into the computer room took him by surprise. He wasn’t used to being observed or interrupted during play-time, so he jumped about six feet when a warm, pliant body pressed up against his back.

His mouse flew across the room, and Adam cringed a little as it broke into several pieces, plastic skittering against the hardwood floor.

Tommy laughed, no longer seductively draped over Adam so much as clinging for dear life as he laughed his non-existent ass off.

“Very funny. I _finally_ manage to sand the scroll wheel to the perfect friction level, and now I have to buy a new one. And what happened to Princess Peach?”

“Princess Peach is safely ensconced on the winner’s podium.” Tommy said with a great amount of dignity, even as he shoved his hair out of his eyes and bit his lip on a smile before climbing into Adam’s lap. “You should give up on the Mamba anyway, the Naga is—“

“Fucking heavy,” Adam whined, even as he leaned over to wrestle the Naga’s USB connection free from Tommy’s preferred desktop, one arm steadying Tommy in his lap.

“And corded,” Tommy pointed out, even as Adam used the cord to reel the mouse over to his own desktop.

Adam scowled at him. “Fuck you.”

He was sick of everyone bringing that up. So what if he used a cordless mouse?

“Sure,” Tommy said affably. “That was the plan, anyway.”

Adam sighed. Tommy shoved the chair a little further away from the desk.

“Plus, you _know_ I have spider issues.” 

‘Spider issues’ was the polite term the rest of the house used to refer to the fact that if Tommy was beset by an unexpected spider during the course of any sort of gameplay he tended to jump six feet in the air and fling his mouse across the room. Or, at least as far as its cord and weight allowed. This was especially common lately, given that Isaac and Sophie had managed what Adam had never dreamt of happening; they’d introduced Tommy to an RPG he’d actually liked.

Skyrim, or, as the rest of the house called it when Tommy wasn’t listening, Spiderrim, was apparently Tommy’s new favorite game. Adam privately thought that Tommy would probably be a fan of horror games too, if they could ever pin him to a computer long enough to get him into one.

Adam did have to acknowledge that the cord prevented Tommy from _shattering_ his mouse.

“And you can’t use macros at tournaments,” Adam argued, more for the sake of arguing at this point.

Tommy ignored him, leaning forward to plug the mouse in. “There. Now you can destroy those pesky, sadistic wolves that keep killing you.”

Adam looked over his shoulder worriedly. He’d told Tommy that in _confidence._ “Can’t. I finally got to Candlekeep and there’re only so many books in the world; so I’ve gotta finish this shit up before I leave again.”

Tommy sighed. Adam grinned where he knew Tommy couldn’t see; he knew that the primary reason Tommy hated RPGs was all the dialogue.

Adam clicked option number one and bent to kiss the back of Tommy’s neck while the scholar on screen blathered on about the Iron Throne or maybe Bhaal. He’d played the game before, who the fuck cared, right? Tommy sighed and squirmed a little, and the chair moved under them, sliding from the motion. Adam bit Tommy where he’d just kissed him, then clicked a new response.

Tommy groaned and tipped his head back, baring his throat, and Adam abandoned all pretense at playing the game. He exited in the middle of the scholar’s droning explanations and spared a thought that the game might not have autosaved and he’d have to redo everything tomorrow. Then he stood up, taking Tommy with him, and Tommy was curling arms around his neck and kissing him properly, and it was all he could do to stagger in the direction of their room. He felt the tug of the mouse cord trapped between them, and heard the sound of plastic hitting wood once it had tugged free, but he didn’t particularly care.

They were both half-naked by the time they got to their door, and Adam considered briefly that they’d be teased mercilessly about their clothes all over the hallway later, but for now all he wanted was Tommy, naked, in his bed. Their bed. (His bed.)

He tossed Tommy down unceremoniously and made short work of the rest of his clothes while Tommy did the same, then proceeded to fuck him into the mattress until they were both sated and grinning in the afterglow..

Adam rolled over after, reaching blindly for the blanket Tommy kept folded at the foot of the bed because he turned into a block of ice while he slept, and when he’d rolled back to Tommy, Tommy was staring at—

Oh.

Right.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” Adam offered.

Tommy picked up the teddy bear and stared at it. He ran his fingers over the pattern on the front of his handknit sweater, the cleverly intertwined Zerg and Protoss symbols.

“You’re such a nerd,” Tommy said, and he sounded kind of strangled as he said it. Adam closed his eyes and tried really really hard not to burst into tears. He wasn’t a nerd; he was a fucking _girl_ , apparently. It was a good thing he’d hidden the matching sweaters for the two of them in the closet. He’d paid some girl on Etsy way too much for them, but if Tommy didn’t know, he couldn’t make fun of him.

“Right,” Adam said finally, when he was certain he wasn’t going to do something he’d regret, like beg Tommy to never ever leave him ever, he’d do anything, please. “Sorry; I thought it was. You know. Cute. Like you.”

Tommy snorted, and Adam cracked open one eye very carefully to look at him. Tommy didn’t look disgusted by Adam’s nerdy display of affection.

“It’s pretty cool, actually. Where’d you get it? The sweater I mean. Maybe they sell them in person-size.”

Adam opened both his eyes fully at that.

“Really?” he asked. “It’s not… you don’t think it’s stupid?”

“You’re stupid,” Tommy answered, predictably, but he leaned over to kiss Adam sweetly. “And you probably have two person-sized versions of these in your closet, don’t you?”

Adam blushed, and stammered out a retort in order to cover it. “Only one is person-sized. The other one is Tommy-sized,” he managed.

Tommy tackled him at that, and Adam was only too happy to go for a second round.


End file.
